Our Nuestro
by Carward-800
Summary: Espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia asi como yo disfrute crearla. FanFic Slash, Clasif.- M Carlisle/Edward
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad en Forks y los miembros del clan Cullen son solamente Carlisle, Esme y Edward.

Sé que siguiendo la línea de tiempo de Twilight las condiciones son que debería ser el año 1931 en Rochester, Nueva york.

Pero como defensa debo decir que no podía seguir esas reglas. Escribir de Twilight sin ver en mi mente Forks es algo imposible además de ello no poder ver la hermosa casa Cullen en mi mente era algo difícil. Así que decidí dejarlas a un lado.

Así que espero que disfruten de ella así como yo disfrute creándola.

Que puedo decir, I Love Carlisle/Edward!

FanFic Slash, Clasif.- M

POV Edward

Esta era una noche tranquila, y eso era mucho que decir, ya que en esta casa, cada leve paso por el piso de madera, cada vuelta de hoja de un simple y pequeño libro, hasta la dócil brisa que golpeaba delicadamente la casa era audible para los que la habitábamos, pero esta noche, en especial, no. El único sonido era el del suave viento que soplaba en el ya obscuro, frio y desolado bosque.

Los únicos que estábamos en ella éramos Carlisle y yo, Esme había salido a cazar después de la puesta de sol, la semana pasada no pudo acompañarnos y la sed comenzaba a ser más que desesperante para ella, el ardor quemante en la garganta era insoportable; Esme no aguantaría hasta la próxima caza. Carlisle no pudo acompañarla, ya que se tenía que preparar para una operación en el hospital, así que tuvo que partir sola, yo pude haberla acompañado pero la idea de estar con Carlisle en la casa me agradaba más.

Esa, era otra cosa que no me dejaba pensar en algo mas, había pasado tiempo desde que regrese con Carlisle y Esme, cuando partí del hogar me dolió dejar a Carlisle y me dolió también -en aquel entonces- que no comprendiera mi ideal sobre alimentarme de sangre humana, ¿porque teníamos que hacerlo?, no lo entendía; pero cuando estuve allá afuera sentía que algo faltaba, algo que ni el sabor de la sangre podía borrar; cuando regrese y vi su rostro perfecto dispuesto a recibirme de nuevo en casa supe lo que siempre me hizo falta.

Pero ahora, el tenerlo a unos cuantos pasos de mi habitación simplemente, no lo sé, me hacia feliz,… pero, ¿Por qué?, él era mi creador y en términos humanos mi padre, porque sentía que solo tenerlo cerca de mí valía la pena vivir los interminables días pasados y futuros.

Desde mi cuarto, con mis ojos cerrados recostado en el sofá negro de cuero podía oírlo con una gran claridad, tanto era así que mientras lo escuchaba podía verlo todo en mi mente, casi podía tocarlo con mis manos; podía ver como cambiaba las paginas sus libros, tecleaba en su computadora e incluso podía escuchar sus pensamientos, toda esa información de medicina almacenándola por siempre en su mente.

Y entonces mis pensamientos, fuera de mi control, fueron más allá, dibujaron una interesante situación; como caminaba por el gran pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta, giraba la dorada perilla de su gran cuarto de estudio, entraba en él y Carlisle alzaba su mirada, podía ver como el oro liquido de sus ojos brillaba con la luz ámbar de su lámpara de escritorio, después yo contemplaba su rostro dotado de hermosura, imagine como me aproximaba a él con una fuerte determinación, tomaba su suave cara con mis manos y al contemplar la escena desde lejos, lo bes,…

La parte racional de mi cerebro envió una señal que chocaron con mis pensamientos, al instante abrí mis ojos, impresionado por lo que mi mente podía dibujar con una claridad sorprendente, también sentí como una sensación indescriptible abandonaba mi ser, y me di cuenta como mi cuerpo había reaccionado al pensamiento, en mi pantalón una erección notable estaba presente, rápidamente me incorpore del sillón un tanto avergonzado por lo que había pasado, pues no era la primera vez, pero me sentí feliz de que fue así.

Sin embargo, sabía que no importara lo que mi mente podía dibujar, solo seria eso, un simple pensamiento en mi imaginación,… La idea me entristeció repentinamente, me dolió saber que aquella persona por la que deseaba nunca estaría conmigo, no importaba todas las situaciones y escenarios que mi mente podía diseñar, no eran nada. Creo que si en mis ojos aun hubiera lagrimas, ese sería el momento en que una caería por mi mejilla.

POV Carlisle

Leía las páginas de los libros tan rápidamente absorbiendo toda la información posible, el tecleo en la computadora era aun más veloz, todos mis pensamientos estaban concentrados en aprender correctamente cada palabra, método e instrucción que me proveían los libros, otra parte de mi mente pensaba en Esme, había tenido que salir sola de caza, me entristeció no poder acompañarla; ella no era aun muy buena en ello, por lo general yo cazaba para mí y para ella; pero no había más remedio, la cirugía seria mañana y tenía que prepararme, así que continúe con mi estudio.

De pronto, mi sentido del oído capto algo, una respiración, era Edward,… entonces mi mente completamente se concentró en una cosa, en él. Deje el libro que tenia en mi mano sobre la mesa y pare de escribir en mi computadora; que le pasará, estará triste, enojado, afligido, desconsolado,… y sin darme cuenta una preocupación extrema invadió mi mente; Por que tenia siempre esa ansiedad por saber como estaba, que le sucedía, que era lo que sentía o pensaba, todas esas veces tratando de contar siempre con su compañía, por que cada mañana al ver su joven y hermoso rostro sonriéndome sentía una satisfacción en mi interior, por que cada vez que él sufría yo también, por que tenia la necesidad de estar siempre a su lado y que él no se alejara de el mío,..

Entonces volví a escuchar algo, oí como se incorporaba de su sillón y suspiraba por algo, la angustia y preocupación crecían más y más, no podía aguantar, así que rápidamente me levante y fui a su habitación para saber que era lo que le pasaba.

POV Edward

De repente escuche como Carlisle se dirigía a mi habitación apresuradamente, entonces mejore mi expresión y trate de que no se diera cuenta lo que me pasaba, Por cierto, esta no era la primera vez que lo hacia; entro sin llamar a la puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

-Edward, Mírame ¿Estás bien?-.

Sus ojos palpitaban una fuerte preocupación.

-Carlisle, ¿Qué pasa?, Claro que estoy bien-.

-Edward por favor, Se que algo te sucede desde hace tiempo, sabes que puedes decírmelo, no importa lo que sea; Me preocupo por ti y solo quiero que seas feliz-.

-Carlisle, todo está bien, ¡Estoy bien!, soy feliz desde que volví-.

Quería dejar eso en claro, por alguna razón sentí que ese era el motivo de su inquietante ansiedad.

-Porque no puedes dejar tus preocupaciones a un lado, de verdad Carlisle, estoy bien-.

Trate de sonar lo mas convincente posible para que éste momento al igual que los muchos anteriores, terminara pronto; diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, después volvérselo a repetir dos veces mas, y por ultimo ver a Carlisle rindiéndose y desapareciendo de mi vista, aunque lo único que solamente quería era decirle completamente la verdad.

-Edward, hay algo que veo, hay algo que te sucede, algo que me ocultas, por favor, _necesito que me lo digas_-.

Esa última frase,… algo no estaba bien, Carlisle parecía casi sufrir por lo que le ocultaba, él, se preocupaba por mí, todo esto casi lo enloquecía. Al ver en sus pensamientos el tormento e impaciencia por saber que me pasaba me cautivo por completo.

-Carlisle-.

Suspire rápida y profundamente, reflejos humanos aun presentes en mí.

-Lo siento, no puedo más-.

-A que te refier…-.

Ni siquiera le deje terminar la frase, de un solo movimiento con mis manos sujete su rostro, lo mire fijamente a los ojos, esos dorados y bellos ojos, mi expresión era de dolor en sufrimiento, lo acerque a mi y junte sus labios con los míos, lo bese, una, dos, tres veces esperando una respuesta de su parte, y al no obtenerla agache mi cabeza y la posé sobre su pecho, Carlisle se quedo inmóvil y yo, lleno de dolor.

POV Carlisle

Mi mente estaba en blanco completamente, no sabía ni que pensar, que había pasado, ¿acaso fue real?; trate de recuperarme, organizar mi mente para entender que fue lo que pasó; Edward me había besado, y ahora estaba sufriendo en mi pecho.

Todo cobro sentido entonces, su actitud hacia mí, su comportamiento últimamente, y en ese instante logre entender también lo que pasaba conmigo, ¿Acaso sentía algo por el joven que tenia sobre mi pecho?, ¿Algo mas que una relación padre-hijo?

Rápidamente recupere la movilidad de mi cuerpo, con mi mano levante su barbilla lo mire directo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos dorados, y lo bese, Edward se quedo quieto un segundo, después respondió a mi beso deseosamente.

POV Edward

Y sin darme cuenta ahí estábamos los dos, besándonos suave y ardientemente, mi imaginación no había hecho justicia en cuanto al sabor de su boca, era por mucho, mas dulce que la mejor sangre que podía probar, mi mano izquierda sujeto su nuca con suavidad y la derecha sujeto su pecho firme y de hierro, lo único que podía sentir era un calor en mi interior, algo que jamás había sentido ni siquiera en mi vida humana, y este iba en aumento con cada nuevo movimiento de mis labios contra los suyos.

Y entonces me concentre en su mente, disfrutaba de ese beso tanto como yo; y eso fue todo lo que pude ver, no era capaz de mantener la concentración en esa situación.

POV Carlisle

Una de sus manos estaba en mi nuca y la otra aferrada en mi pecho, mis labios se movían a la par de los suyos; era por mucho lo mejor que podía experimentar, ese sabor, esas emociones tan intensas, sentía que algo saldría por mi pecho, como si mi corazón tuviera latidos aun que dar; Yo, estaba total y enteramente concentrado en el momento, pero algo choco con él, y una parte de mi mente grito –Alto, ¡que estas haciendo!-. Rápidamente aparte a Edward de mí, él se quedo con una expresión de incógnita en su rostro y yo apresuradamente me aleje, dirigiéndome a la sala principal.

POV Edward

¿Qué fue lo que paso?, Simplemente dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, velozmente me incorpore y fui tras él; al bajar las escaleras lo vi en la sala principal, estaba junto a la chimenea encendida viendo hacia el ventanal que daba hacia el bosque, desde ahí pude escuchar sus pensamientos, su mente estaba llena de dudas, preguntas, preocupaciones e incertidumbre.

Me acerque detenidamente hacia él, y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Carlisle, yo lo siento-.

Claro, clásica forma de empezar a aclarar la situación. Algunas veces dudaba si mi mente podía trabajar a una velocidad superior.

-Edward, ¿desde cuándo,..?

El tono simple y llano de su voz me preocupo.

-Yo, no lo sé, Carlisle de verdad lo lamento-.

-Desde cuando Edward-.

Su voz seguía siendo igual, pero una cierta impaciencia estaba un tanto presente. Que importaba eso, pero solo me limite a contestar con la verdad.

-Desde que volví-.

En realidad no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, no podía leer su mente, sabía muy bien como ocultar ciertos pensamientos de mí; simplemente tenía su vista fija en el bosque.

-Carlisle, escucha, siento mucho lo que pasó-.

Su vista seguía aferrada en el bosque, y él inmóvil como una estatua, al no ver reacción en él, mi preocupación aumento, me entristecí, sabía que lo que había pasado estaba fuera de lugar y me imaginaba que para él había sido hasta incomodo; El silencio aumentaba, se hacia mas presente en la amplia habitación y por lo visto Carlisle no lo rompería, así que sencillamente decidí hacerme a un lado.

-Creo que será mejor si salgo esta noche-.

De pronto, su mano sujeto la mía con fuerza.

-No Edward; Quédate por favor-.

En su mente no había nada claro y yo no sabía lo que pasaba.

(Continua,...)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2/Capitulo 2

POV Edward

-Edward, esto es, _realmente_ complicado para mí, no sé qué pensar, no se cual es mi sentir, pero de lo que si estoy totalmente seguro es que no quiero que te alejes otra vez de mi-.

Y en su mente vi _aquella escena_, cuando solamente le dije que no soportaba sus reglas y que sería mejor si me iba por mi cuenta, por primera vez supe lo que le había hecho, lo había herido, y muy profundo cuando decidí partir, haciéndole saber de que mi marcha era por su culpa. Pude ver su rostro, algo que no hice aquella vez, estaba desgarrado.

POV Carlisle

No, no lo soportaría otra vez más, viendo como se alejaba de mí, sentir como la angustia y preocupación se apoderaban de mi mente inutilizándome por completo; Simplemente no lo soportaría.

De nuevo me imagine a mí tratando de decidir si ir a buscarlo, o seria mejor darle espacio; las _aun_ más largas noches tratando de saber cómo estaba. No, no volvería a pasar de nuevo.

Pero creo que mis palabras no sirvieron de nada, pues paso a paso se dirigía hacia la puerta. Se iría, y no sabía si seria para siempre, mis palabras no servirían de nada, necesitaba actuar, demostrarle lo mucho que me importaba, cuanto lo necesitaba, cuanto lo quería, si, ahora lo sabía, lo amaba profundamente, sentía un cariño especial hacia él, era necesario que estuviera junto a mí por la eternidad.

Rápidamente lo tome del rostro y lo bese profundamente y de nuevo me deje llevar por el sabor de su boca, sus labios eran suaves e irresistibles, gemía de placer cada vez que rozaba su boca, lo besaba con tanta desesperación, como si con cada beso lograra atarlo a mí y hacer que jamás se alejara de mi lado.

-Edward _por favor_, no te vayas nunca-.

POV Edward

Ahora todo era completamente claro, Carlisle me quería, me amaba, me necesitaba a su lado y yo lo necesitaba junto a mí. Y en ese momento me besaba con una gran desesperación y yo estaba deseoso por corresponderle, había esperado tanto este momento y ahora que lo tenía lo iba aprovechar.

Con una dedicación especial mis manos recorrieron su torso desde la cintura hacia el cuello, y bajaron lentamente por sus brazos; podía sentir a través de su camisa azul de vestir su abdomen y pectorales, eran poderosos como una bola de hierro, sus brazos eran impresionantemente fuertes y a la vez suaves. De pronto la desesperación del momento se convirtió en pasión desenfrenada, solo me di cuenta porque Carlisle me empujo hacia él ansiosamente y los dos chocamos contra la pared y la casa se sacudió por el golpe, antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran de nuevo Carlisle mostro una sonrisa traviesa la cual me sedujo y provoco.

Nuestro beso continúo con la misma intensidad y mientras sucedía las manos de Carlisle tomaron con fuerza el cuello de mi camisa de vestir y de un tirón y sin esfuerzo la rasgó en dos dejando desnudo mi pecho, después bajaron lentamente hacia mi pantalón y solo escuche como este caía al suelo en pedazos, también escuche como más ropa se rasgaba; para cuando abrí mis ojos ambos estábamos en bóxers solamente.

Mis manos recorrían su torso por completo, después se juntaban en su amplia espalda y subían hacia su nuca para acariciar su pelo, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir como su erección rozaba mi cuerpo una y otra vez, sus manos imitaban las mías, pero de vez en cuando bajaban por mi espalda y acariciaba mi trasero ansiosamente; entonces, su mano que se sentía tan intensa bajo por mi pecho y abdomen y acaricio deseosamente mi erección sobre mi bóxer, como respuesta de mi boca salió un profundo gemido de placer, Carlisle mostro una amplia sonrisa ante mi reacción.

Entonces bese su cuello y mi boca bajo lentamente por su pecho, me puse de rodillas a la altura de sus caderas y acaricie su erección sobre su bóxer y de un tirón lo arranque de su cuerpo, entonces frote su miembro con mi mano, y lo lleve a mi boca, Carlisle gemía y yo también, el hecho de sentir ese placer a tal intensidad era increíble, sentir esas texturas y probar esos sabores era lo mejor; después de un momento me puse de pie y bese su cuello y después su boca mientras Carlisle acariciaba mi cuerpo con sus fuertes manos.

De pronto nuestros labios se separaron, cuando abrí mis ojos para ver a donde había ido ya no estaba frente a mí, solo estaba la pared;…

Entonces escuche como se acercaba por detrás, me tomo delicadamente por los hombros y comenzó a besar mi espalda lentamente, mis manos se movieron hacia atrás y acariciaron sus muslos; ese momento era tan especial, tan íntimo, tan personal, si, tan perfecto, ambos queríamos estar juntos, tan unidos, sentir que nada podía separarnos. Podía sentir como el tiempo pasaba lentamente a nuestro alrededor.

Entonces me recosté al borde de la chimenea suavemente, me deshice de mis bóxers y mire directo a Carlisle, él se paro frente a mi y pude ver en su mente como sus dudas y miedos desaparecían y eran remplazados solo por deseo y el amor de estar siempre conmigo, también el tenerlo frente a mí era un placer; ver su cuerpo desnudo, tan varonil, ver como la luz del fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en su pálida piel de mármol era realmente bello, Carlisle parecía un Dios Griego.

Solamente se puso de rodillas, se recostó al lado mío, coloco su brazo izquierdo bajo mi cabeza y mi mano derecha acaricio su espalda; me beso una, dos, tres veces, y yo rodee su cuerpo con mis piernas. Entonces de su boca salieron las palabras perfectas.

-Edward, Te amo.

-Yo también Te amo, Carlisle

Y sus caderas comenzaron su movimiento.

...

(Continua,...)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo3/Chapter 3

...

POV Carlisle

El placer era indescriptible, era tan apasionado que me envolvía por completo, el abrir mis ojos y ver a Edward bajo mi cuerpo era tan extraordinario, su rostro solo emanaba satisfacción, su cuerpo era perfecto, joven y marcado, su mano derecha acariciaba mi costado izquierdo y su mano izquierda subió por mi pecho y rozo mi mejilla para aferrarse a mi cuello, mi mano solo tomo su hermoso rostro y se aferro a su pecho, el vaivén de mis caderas aumento, y con el, las emociones también.

Disfrutaba tanto ese momento, junte su pecho contra el mío, y cerré mis ojos, y me dedique a absorber el olor que emanaba de su cabello, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, sus gemidos en mi oído y sus besos en mi hombro, yo lo abrazaba y el a mí, era un momento tan íntimo y especial, algo solo nuestro, estábamos unidos, juntos, uno solo.

POV Edward

Todo esto era nuevo para mí, es decir, el placer, deleite y satisfacción eran inexpresables, cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo tenía vida propia, podía sentir como cada vello de mi piel se erizaba ante el roce de los dedos de Carlisle y una sensación placentera envolvía mi cuerpo por completo.

Mis manos recorrían la amplia y fuerte espalda de Carlisle de arriba hacia abajo, después se aferraban a sus hombros y cabello dorado.

Entonces decidí abrir mis ojos, los cuales se toparon con los ojos de Carlisle, su expresión era de satisfacción pura, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, entonces me concentre en sus pensamientos, y una serie de flashes inundaron mi mente,…

Pude ver el día en que nos conocimos, yo estaba en cama dormido por los sedantes, pude ver como él se acerco a mí y acaricio mi frente tiernamente, sabia que moriría pronto; después pude ver como ideaba lentamente el plan para salvar mi vida convirtiéndome después de la muerte de mi madre, en seguida pude ver cuando lo hizo, fue terrible para él, no sabia si lo había logrado o no, si me había podido rescatar de la muerte o era demasiado tarde, después vi como fue mas adelante, vi cada día que pase con él hasta esta mañana, los momentos que pasamos juntos, como disfrutaba de mi compañía y yo de la suya, cada sonrisa, cada roce de manos, cada mirada; también pude ver como fue aquella vez en que su mente dibujo la idea de estar conmigo para siempre, simplemente solo nosotros dos, pude ver como él rechazaba tal idea, pero por las noches cuando todo era silencio dejaba ir su imaginación y esta dibujaba un mundo mejor estando él a mi lado y yo en el suyo, si, lo vi todo hasta hace unos minutos cuando lo bese por primera vez.

Entonces su mente se concentro en el presente, en todos los sentimientos y emociones que vivíamos en ese instante, él me amaba y yo a él, estábamos unidos en cuerpo y alma, embonábamos a la perfección, como si fuéramos dos piezas de un solo ser que ahora era inseparable.

POV Carlisle

Sabia que leía mi mente, podía sentirlo dentro de mi cabeza, así que me concentre en todos los momentos que estuvimos juntos, desde aquel día en que lo vi en esa cama de hospital, sufriendo, hasta esta mañana cuando le di los buenos días, quería hacerle saber que lo amaba, que era importante y ahora especial para mí.

Este momento era nuestro, mis manos ansiaban tocar su cuerpo entero, disfrutar del amor y deseo que tanto tiempo reprimimos. Dimos varias vueltas por el piso de madera, pude oír como algo estallo a nuestros pies, y como algo se partió en nuestras cabezas, pero no le di importancia, solo me concentraba en una cosa, sus ojos, estos perecían brillar con cada roce de nuestra piel. Lo amaba.

Entonces gemí y suspire de placer cuando mis caderas detuvieron su movimiento y mi cuerpo se contrajo de placer.

POV Edward

Todo el placer del momento se acumulo en mi pecho y salió por mi garganta en forma de un gemido y la humedad se esparció en mi parte baja. Una de sus manos acaricio mis labios lentamente, y después me beso cuando el momento llego a su fin.

Entonces el rostro de Carlisle se posó sobre mi frente y yo cerré mis ojos satisfecho por el momento vivido, entrelazo su mano con la mía y así nos quedamos por un momento.

…

El sonido de las aves por la mañana hizo que abriera mis ojos, no dormía, solo mi mente repasaba cada detalle de la noche que había pasado, todo fue a la perfección, estaba feliz, no había nada mas que decir; mi cabeza reposaba sobre el hombro de Carlisle, su mente también recordaba lo que había pasado.

No quería que ese momento terminara, podía quedarme así por un largo tiempo, pero sabía que eso no era posible.

-Ya es de mañana-.

Dije casi silenciosamente, tratando de salvar el momento.

-Lo se-.

Respondió Carlisle calladamente, él tampoco quería que el tiempo continuara.

-Tienes cosas que hacer hoy, recuerdas-.

Y en su mente pude ver como recordaba la operación que realizaría a unas horas; aun así hundí más mi rostro contra su pecho y él me abrazo fuertemente; pero no dejaría que Carlisle hiciera eso, y al parecer tampoco él; como pequeños piquetes su mente le recordaba que tenia que ir al hospital, después de todo tantos años de compasión y amor a la humanidad no podían evadirse por completo.

Así que solo se levanto del suelo y yo también, me abrazo y en su rostro se dibujo esa sonrisa perfecta y me beso una vez mas; después, subió y bajo rápidamente las escaleras trayendo ropa nueva consigo para los dos, en tres segundos nos vestimos y él con sus cosas en la mano partió de la casa, no sin antes besarme de nuevo y decirme,

-Volveré pronto, Te amo.

-Te estaré esperando, También Te amo.

Y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

No me aparte de la ventana hasta que vi su auto desaparecer de mi vista, entonces di media vuelta y me dirigí a la sala principal, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi una enorme grieta en la pared y a mi mente volvieron los recuerdos de anoche, después mi vista se dirigió a la chimenea, completamente el borde de está estaba hecho pedazos, la alfombra del suelo rasgada totalmente y la pequeña mesa de centro de vidrio hecha polvo; sonreí por lo bajo al ver todo eso, así que solo fui a la cocina por un recogedor y bolsas para limpiar todo ese desastre, Esme se iba a molestar por todo esto, Esme,…

...

_(continua)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4/Capitulo 4

_(Penultimo captulo)_

...

POV Carlisle

Mientras manejaba rumbo al hospital no podía dejar de sonreír, tanta felicidad me envolvía por completo, era tanta la alegría que casi rozaba con euforia, sentía que había despertado a una nueva vida, sentía que todo brillaba con mas intensidad.

Rápidamente entre en el estacionamiento del hospital, y me baje velozmente llevando mis documentos conmigo, salude y di los buenos días con una sonrisa a todo el personal con el que me topaba; llegue a mi oficina y cerré la puerta, y continúe con mi estudio de la operación que haría, pasados diez minutos sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer; al terminar oí como alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

-Listo Carlisle.

-Claro Doctor Williams, lo veré en el quirófano en cinco minutos-.

La operación fue rápida y no hubo complicaciones, era un hombre, un excursionista, dio un mal paso, cayo y rodo doscientos metros colina abajo, tuvo un brazo, dos costillas y una pierna rota, había heridas abiertas y golpes serios en todo su cuerpo. Un terrible accidente pero pudimos arreglarlo completamente; casos así nos llegaban cada cierto tiempo, por la afición del excursionismo en la zona.

Al terminar la operación fui a visitar a sus familiares que estaban en la sala de espera, yo era el titular en la operación y era mi deber hablar con ellos; pero me lleve cierta sorpresa al ver que la única persona que estaba ahí era su esposa, una mujer de mediana edad, esbelta, la forma de su cara era de corazón, su pelo era de color del caramelo, era casi idéntica a Esme.

-Señora Evans, Buenos Días-.

-Dr. Carlisle, buenos días, como esta mi esposo-.

La preocupación de la pobre mujer era palpable.

-No se preocupe, su esposo está bien, no hubo complicación alguna en la operación, ahora solo resta recuperarse de ella y recordar que no hay que practicar excursionismo por su cuenta, siempre hay que ir acompañado de un experto-.

El alivio ahora lleno su rostro por completo.

-Ah, Gracias Dr. Cullen, no sabe cuán preocupada estaba por mi esposo, sabe, él es lo único que tengo, claro, tenemos hijos, pero ellos viven muy lejos de nosotros, no me mal entienda los amo, pero mi esposo es lo único que tengo, no sé qué haría si lo llego a perder-.

Al ver los ojos de aquella mujer no pude evitar pensar en Esme. Sentí casi como la vida me daba un golpe seco en la cara. Trate de recuperar la expresión de mi rostro, le mostré una amplia sonrisa y me despedí de ella.

-No se preocupe Señora Evans, como le dije su esposo está bien, en un momento podrá pasar a saludarlo. Con su permiso.

-Gracias de nuevo Dr. Carlisle, usted es un buen hombre.

Solo me limite a devolverle una sonrisa y salir de ahí.

En un minuto llene el papeleo que tenía que hacer y me despedí de todos al terminar. Mi día laboral no había terminado, pero esa situación me saco de balance por completo, así que solo tome de mi oficina mis artículos y me dirigí a mi auto; al llegar a él, me acomode en el asiento, puse mis manos sobre el volante y no pude evitar apretarlo con fuerza hasta que éste crujió ante la fuerte presión.

La situación que había evitado pensar ya no la podía evitar, ahora ¿qué iba a hacer? Justamente hoy había encontrado una nueva forma de amor, ese joven que me hacia conmoverme por tal belleza que tenia, el único que hacía que me inquietara, perturbara y emocionara a un alto grado. Y por otro lado tenía a Esme, una increíble y amorosa mujer la cual le había salvado la vida, y había jurado pasar los días de mi vida a su lado.

Mis sentimientos hacia ella eran recíprocos, y ¿mis sentimientos hacia Edward?, también lo amaba, lo necesitaba a mi lado, pero a que costo, estaría dispuesto a hacer a un lado a Esme, dejarla completamente sola, destruir a lo que llamaba familia, no.

De un solo movimiento encendí el auto, salí del estacionamiento y conduje rápidamente hacia la casa.

Al llegar a ella escuche algo, las teclas del piano se movían a una armonía sorprendente, realmente hermoso; era Edward, de nuevo había vuelto a tocar; ultimadamente no lo hacía tan seguido, y cuando tocaba solo lo hacía para complacer a Esme –un segundo aguijón a mi mente-.

En un instante estacione el auto en la cochera y me dirigí al interior de la casa, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta como una cierta desesperación me había invadido; al llegar a la sala principal pude ver a Edward y no pude evitar sonreír al verlo, fue como si una carga se quitara de encima y una gran tranquilidad me invadió completamente.

Lo que veía era realmente hermoso, la poca iluminación que entraba por el gran ventanal de la sala iluminaba el rostro de Edward y este reflejaba la poca luz a un mayor grado, su rostro literalmente brillaba y al ambiente se sumaba la suave, bella y armoniosa melodía que Edward interpretaba _Claro de Luna_. No pude impedir conmoverme ante tal imagen.

Cuando la melodía llegaba a su final me acerque a él por detrás, lo abrace a la altura del cuello y mi rostro se hundió en su pelo para absorber de nuevo el olor de él. Solo me limite a cerrar mis ojos y por unos segundos disfrutar de ese momento; sentí como mi cabeza descansaba.

Cuando la música llego a su fin, Edward tomo mis manos y las beso. Después se puso de pie para darme un gran abrazo y besarme el cuello, sentir sus labios sobre mi piel era tan intoxicante.

-Te extrañe, ¿lo sabías?-.

Y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Yo también-.

Le conteste a secas.

Edward rápidamente noto mi estado de ánimo.

-Que pasa, ¿estás bien?.

Y de nuevo lo sentí dentro de mi cabeza y no alcancé a esconder lo que había estado pensando y en un segundo lo supo todo, La Sra. Evans, el volante, y mi sufrimiento. Mi rostro se descompuso en tristeza de inmediato.

-Te amo y lo sabes- Me limite a decirle –Y siempre te amare-.

Edward cerró los ojos e inclino su cabeza.

-Yo también he estado pensando en ello, Tú, ahora, eres alguien especial para mí, Te Amo, pero no tengo el valor para romper el corazón de Esme-.

-Lo sé; Entonces, cuando ella cruce por esa puerta, las cosas seguirán su curso normal-.

Entonces sujete con delicadeza su rostro y lo mire con ternura hacia los ojos.

-Pero tienes que prometerme algo, que siempre me amaras, que ocupare un lugar especial en ti, Que cada vez que nos veamos en las mañanas me mostraras una sonrisa y yo haré lo mismo, y tienes que prometerme que jamás te iras de mi lado y que por las noches pensaras en mí porque yo lo hare hasta el final de los días-.

Mi voz se empezó a entrecortar extrañamente. Sentía que un agujero se formaba en mi pecho.

-Necesito que lo prometas Edward, _por favor, hazlo_-.

...

_(Continua,...)_

-Gracias tamara cohen you're so sweet ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5/Capitulo 5 (Final)

POV Edward

La tristeza me invadió repentinamente, ver el rostro de Carlisle resquebrajado era fatal, sus cejas casi se tocaban la una a la otra, acaricie su mejilla con mi mano y él se apoyo contra ella.

-Te lo estoy diciendo, TE AMO, no podría sobrevivir sin ti, tú me haces tan feliz, siempre estaré junto a ti-.

Por alguna razón no sentía miedo o temor en cuanto al futuro, en parte era porque sabía que lo tendríamos eternamente, además jamás me alejaría de Carlisle y por lo que ha pasado se que él jamás se alejara de mí. Pero la incertidumbre invadía como un virus su cabeza. Tenía miedo del futuro.

El me necesitaba…

Entonces lo mire fijamente a los ojos mientras desabrochaba el nudo de su corbata y me deshacía de su ropa.

En un instante ambos estábamos desnudos frente a frente, miraba sus ojos con una profundidad mas allá del oro en ellos, podía ver lo más íntimo de él, su alma.

De un solo movimiento nos colocamos junto al sofá negro de cuero, y nos besamos una, dos, tres veces, mis manos acariciaban su pecho lentamente.

De nuevo entré en su mente y la inseguridad aun estaba presente en él.

Entonces coloque mi boca junto a su oído y le susurre suavemente.

-Carlisle, _mi Carlisle_, no tengas miedo, no te dejare caer, te amo, me amas, eso durara para siempre-.

Bese su cuello y me coloque entre sus piernas y mis caderas comenzaron a moverse en un suave vaivén.

…

POV Edward

Aun seguíamos recostados en el suelo, mi antebrazo estaba apoyado contra el piso, el sillón estaba junto atrás de mí, la mano izquierda de Carlisle, acariciaba mi espalda y yo su torso, y desde el ventanal de mi habitación la puesta de sol hacia su presencia entre las montañas. Me dedique a dibujar con cierto detenimiento las líneas del pecho y abdomen de Carlisle, entonces con delicadeza mi dedo rozaba de lado a lado su mandíbula pasando por su mentón y sus labios, la tentación era mas fuerte que yo y al final no resistía robarle un beso.

Carlisle solo miraba el alto techo de mi habitación – ¿o más allá?-, sentía que podía dibujar el cielo nocturno en él. Las dudas se habían desvanecido cuando le demostré cuanto lo quería. Él se miraba tan tranquilo, perfecto y a la vez poderoso, podía cambiar el mundo con sus manos atadas a su espalda. Un Dios.

-El día esta por concluir.

Dije secamente y agache la mirada; Carlisle supo a que me refiera.

-No te preocupes, -dijo mientras sonreía- no tengas miedo, el sol volverá a salir, solo hay que esperar.

Su confianza y seguridad me sorprendido por completo, ¿será cierto?, ¿habrá una esperanza para ambos en un futuro?, ¿un mundo en el cual estemos juntos?

Mientras el sol se ocultaba cerré mis ojos y decidí confiar en sus palabras con toda mi fuerza, y entonces lo vi, un porvenir de una mejor manera; solo él y yo. Había esperanza. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello. Para cuando abrí mis ojos, el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte. Suspire.


End file.
